The present invention concerns a cold realization and hot coinage process of prisms onto methacrylate optic conductors, and derived products.
It is well known that methacrylate optic conductors conduct the light radiation according to the principle of the limit angle and of the total reflection.
It is the aim of the present invention to realize a working process for said optic conductors, of cylindric or of any othe shape, that allows a beam of light, inserted into said conductors, to be totally inwardly reflected according to the angles contained in the limit angle of the total internal reflection, and such as to determine the emission according to beam angles untilxe2x80x94in theoryxe2x80x94180xc2x0 amplitude but, in the practical industrial realizations, of 30xc2x0 or 56xc2x0, from the section of the conductor opposed to the one carrying the reflection means.
The aim set forth is reached, according to the present invention, by a cold-working, comprising one or more constant pitch millers for the realization of a plurality of parallel specular prisms with a perfectly plane and bright surface, engraved onto the surface of the optic methacrylate conductor; or by hot-working, with a tool consisting of a copper parallelepiped, inside crossed by resistances and thermostats which allow a controlled heating, and of an engraving area that coins the micro-prisms onto the bar. The advantages deriving from the present invention are many and considerable:
with the hot- or cold engraving of prisms onto conductors with round square section, beam emissions may be obtained according to adjustments of 30xc2x0 and 56xc2x0 from the section of the conductor opposed to the one being worked;
with the same engraving of the prisms onto plates or conductors with prism shapen said workings allow emissions orthogonal to the light source.